


Little Doll

by MoonClown



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonClown/pseuds/MoonClown
Summary: While your Jokers are out wreaking havoc, you sit at home, desperate for their cuddles. So you decide to take matters into your own hands.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker (DCU)/You, Joker/Original Female Character(s), Joker/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr account, tsukiakarinobara. I was inspired by jusyahyena's Joker x reader threesome stories.   
> This is my first fic, so I hope it's all right! Please let me know if you enjoyed it!

You groaned as your eyes flickered to the clock again, watching as the pendulum swung back and forth. The quick swaying and soft tick, tock made you squint, feeling as though the clock was mocking you.

It was already past midnight and you were exhausted. Your two Jokers were supposed to be home by now. Their tardiness wasn’t exactly surprising, though, as they would often run late. It took little more than the smell of gasoline or the weight of a gun in hand to set off their desire to wreak havoc on the city. And judging by how antsy they had been when they departed they probably wouldn’t be back any time soon.

You, however, were growing sleepier with each cycle of the clock’s minute hand. You contemplated going to bed and just waiting until tomorrow to see your lover’s faces, but you knew you’d have trouble dozing off without their warm bodies in your arms.

Tapping your fingers again the couch’s worn arms, you weighed the pros and cons. On the one hand you’d be curled up under soft, warm blankets. On the other hand, you’d be curled up under soft, warm blankets all alone. Unless…

Jumping up from the sofa you rushed into the cozy bedroom you shared with your two murderous clowns. So excited by your new idea you nearly tripped over your own feet before skidding to a halt in front of a rugged wooden box. You reached inside and quickly pulled out your many bundles of yarn, as well as your favorite crochet hook.

If you couldn’t cuddle with your real clowns, then you would cuddle with some mini clowns.

Not wanting to waste another moment you skipped back into the living room, your bundle of vibrantly colored yarns grasped tightly in your arms. You plopped yourself onto the miraculously still in one piece sofa and quickly got to work.

After about an hour (you were so excited you couldn’t help but work fast!) you finished your first little clown doll. With his vivid green hair and equally as vibrant red suit your tiny Arthur was almost as cute as his human counterpart. Almost. His happy smile beamed up at you as though thanking you for bringing him to life.

Satisfied with your creation you began to work on your more serious lover. You had a bit more difficulty this round, struggling a tad to perfect the scars you loved to gently run your fingers over. But before too long he was finished, grinning smugly up at you with his bright red lips.

You felt proud of yourself as you set the remaining materials on the coffee table. Yawning, you glanced at the clock, not even surprised by how late it was. You figured you may as well stay where you were on the couch and continue waiting up for your lovers. Surely they’d be home before long?

Picking up your mini Jokers, you snuggled back into the cushions and sighed contentedly. Each clown was cuddled up to you, laying comfortably in your arms. You felt yourself begin to relax, eyes slowly fluttering shut as your breathing grew slower and deeper.

It wasn’t long before you drifted off to sleep. Nor was it long before the doorknob jiggled.

In walked in two clowns, one dressed in a brilliant red suit, the other in a long, purple, velvet coat. The pair shut the door, locking it behind them and latching the safety chain, taking care to keep quiet. Normally they’d bust in as loudly as they could, amused when you rushed into their arms once you heard they were home. This time, however, they were exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crash into bed with their pretty sweetheart between them.

The purple clad clown, J, was the first to set sight on your sleeping form. Arthur was quick to follow behind him, and both smiled sweetly upon seeing your curled up, content body.

“Well, look at that. Seems our doll has a doll of her own.” J chuckled, smirking at the mini version of himself snuggled up to your chest.

“Look, she made you actually look cute. Didn’t think that was possible.” Arthur joked, giving J a playful jab in the ribs.

“Watch it. Just because Y/N would be upset if you were hurt doesn’t mean I won’t stab ya.”

“All right, all right. C’mon, let’s get her to bed.”

With that your two clowns gently lifted you up, taking care to not wake you up. They brought your resting body to the bedroom and set you under the many blankets you loved to sleep with. Arthur sat in bed with you as J went into the en suite bathroom to wash off the grime of Gotham City. Once he returned Arthur left to do the same. Before long both were under the sheets and cuddled up to you. Your little dolls were still held snugly against your chest as you snored lightly. Each of your real clowns lay their heads on your nearest shoulder and kissed your respective cheeks.

“Good night, Y/N, my sweetheart. We love you.”

J hummed in agreement.

“Night, doll. Sweet dreams.”

Before long you all were asleep, off to dreamland to be together before the day arose.


End file.
